


I Will Go Down With This Ship.

by Hiisi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boats and Ships, Holidays, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Shipping, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiisi/pseuds/Hiisi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester finally decided to take some holidays with his friends and family.<br/>He ended up agreeing on taking the boat to meet them to avoid the plane.<br/>The perspective didn't seemed pleasant, until he encountered a blue eyed man sharing his transportation fear.<br/>But was that fear really unfounded on this occasion?<br/>What scared them might end up bringing them closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Go Down With This Ship.

**Author's Note:**

> I just came back from holidays and I got an idea for this...as I was in the ship. I wrote most of this on my phone during the trip so please be indulgent with me ! I also don't know a thing about boats, so you're warned!  
> I already thought about a sequel for this, in case you guys like it.  
> Please leave a comment to tell me what you thought ! I hope you like it !

Dean Winchester had always been terrified of flying.  
That was no news to anyone, even if the man kept denying it after all these years of driving across the country for endless hours just to avoid a one hour flight.  
When his brother and best friends had offered to go on holidays all together in Hawaii, Dean hadn't hesitated a second before accepting .  
He realized later on that he couldn't possibly drive there and had his first panic attack in ages. Feeling sorry for his sibling, Sam had looked up all the possible travel alternatives .  
That's how Dean found himself on a ship for the first time. He couldn't say that he was very excited at the idea, especially when the ship started rocking a bit too much for his taste, but it was still definitely better than flying. At least he could swim if anything happened and go all Robinson Crusoe with the surviving skills he learnt from his father.  
As he tried to relax in his seat, moving his feet on the rhythm of the ACDC song blasting through his headphones, he felt a hand stopping his movement on his knee.  
Dean frowned and opened his eyes to see two bright blue eyes staring at him intensely.  
"Could you please stop that? I already hate ships and you're making me nervous." Asked the man in a deep voice.  
"Sorry man, I didn't mean to. Are you alright?" Apologized Dean, looking at the man who seemed very pale and nervous, but attractive nonetheless.  
"Not really but I'm trying. Thank you." He answered with a weak smile.  
"I understand, I'm actually here because I'm terrified of flying so my brother said this was the second best option. Don't worry, worst case scenario we'll swim! That's what I keep telling myself. By the way, my name is Dean." Said Dean holding out his hand.  
"I'm Castiel, it is nice to meet you Dean. And well, that's actually my problem." Replied Castiel in a shy tone as he shook Dean's hand.  
Dean looked at him with a confused look, trying to ignore the butterflies invading his stomach as he heard the man say his name with this gravely voice and the shivers running through his body as their hands touched.  
"Mind to elaborate?" He asked to take his mind off what could lead to an embarrassing situation.  
"Can you keep a secret?" Whispered Castiel as he moved closer, making Dean's breath hitch as he nodded.  
"I actually don't know how to swim." Whispered the man, blushing hard.  
Dean thought that this was the most adorable thing he had ever seen. All he wanted to do was to take him in his arms and whisper reassuring nothings as he stroke his hair.  
"Then you'll just have to hold on me tightly as I bring us both to safety!" Said Dean with a bright smile.  
He saw the shame and fright slowly fade away in Castiel's eyes to be replaced with gratitude.   
"I'll have to find a way to repay your heroic act and show you how thankful I am for you saving my life then." Declared Castiel, tentatively brushing the top of Dean's hand with the tip of his fingers.  
Dean almost choked on the water he had started to drink at the sudden statement and contact, earning a chuckle from the other man.  
"I'm sure we'll think of something if that's your intention." He then answered, turning his hand around to take Castiel's hand in his own with a wiggle of eyebrows, making him burst into laughter.  
At least he might have a chance, their hands were still entwined, their shoulders and arms brushing against each other but Castiel didn't look like he planned on pulling away.  
The two men started talking about themselves, getting to know each other, starting to like each other more and more with the new knowledge they were acquiring.  
Dean learned that Castiel was an Anthropologist, that he had way too many brothers and sisters, and that he was going on his first holidays in 5 years.  
"So, are you going to meet your girlfriend in Hawaii?" Asked Dean, anxious that he would get a positive answer.  
Castiel laughed and shaked his head.  
"God no. I broke up with my first and last girlfriend during my second year of College. She said that she was too good for me anyway, that I was a dick. Well, I don't know if I'm one but I discovered at that time that I was into them, literally speaking." He explained with a shrug of shoulders.  
"That's wonderful!" Said Dean a bit too fast and with too much enthusiasm to hide his interest. He blushed when Castiel laughed again and kissed the corner of his mouth while getting up.  
"Isn't it? Being honest about what I like leaves an open door to any beautiful encounter I might make. I'm going to buy some snacks and maybe you and I can get to know each other some more?" He whispered with a teasing smile that only made Dean blush deeper as he nodded happily.

Dean had been smiling like a complete dork for the past 10 minutes, waiting impatiently for Castiel to come back.  
He had stopped dating a while ago, at his brother's despair, after getting his heart broken one too many times.  
He just convinced himself that he was better off alone anyway but the blue eyed man caught him off guard, making him forget all about his resolutions.  
He didn't want to get his hopes up, to put too much of himself out there but he just couldn't help himself.  
Castiel was easy to talk to, reaching out to him and openly flirting with him. Maybe he could give it a try.  
Maybe this time the connection he felt between them would last and turn into something more.  
Dean took his courage in both hands and decided that he would ask the guy out once he came back.  
He would not ruin his holidays by mourning over what could have happened if he had only tried.  
Sam would nag him about it for the rest of his life and he would have all the reasons to do so.  
Dean kept rubbing his sweaty hands on his shorts and tried to plan the conversation in his head.  
He hadn't asked anyone out that he really liked in so long that he almost had forgotten how to.  
He was feeling like he was a teenager once again, waiting to ask his crush if he would like to catch a movie sometime or something with the imminent risk of being laughed at hanging over his head.  
Dean looked at his watch with a frown, wondering why it took the man so long to get snacks when the boat suddently started to shake violently with the sound of metal being torn.

A lot of passengers that were happily walking around fell, objects started to hit the ground. The children on board started to scream, panic veiling their parents' eyes as well as the other travellers.  
A siren rang through the speakers as the attendants started running to the front of the room and call for everyone's attention.  
“Attention everyone, this is your Captain speaking. It seems that the bottom of our ship has been damaged and compromised. Therefore, we will now evacuate the ship for your safety until the coast guard's arrival.Please follow the attendants directions' and do not panic. We will ask women and children to embark on the safety boats first. The men will follow right after, there will be room for everyone so please do not panic. I will keep you updated as the situation evolves. Thank you all.” said the Captain through the speakers, his voice resonating through the ship.  
Everyone seemed to freeze, not knowing what to do or how to handle the situation.  
The attendants started to shout and show the emergency exits but all Dean could think about was where the hell was Castiel.  
He was scared already but he couldn't even start to imagine what the other man would be feeling. Dean snapped out of it as a man bumped into him running to the exit.  
He started to look around in panic, trying to spot the mass of black messy hair he got familiar with.  
He grabbed the nearest pole to stabilize himself and got up on his seat, trying to find the man in the crowd pressed by the doors.  
After realizing that Castiel wasn't there he started to push his way through the corridors, calling out his name as loud as he could.  
The attendants announced that most of the children were out when another shake made everyone scream, making them realize that the ship was not only damaged but sinking.  
Dean passed through the flow of people to run upstairs to the cafeteria, hoping to find Castiel there.  
“Castiel! For God's sake where are you?!” shouted Dean as he held himself on the bar's counter.  
As he looked around Dean realized that there was a panoramic view from here.  
A must for sightseeing but surely not for people afraid to be out on the ocean. With a heart clenched with hope, he pulled himself up to look over the bar.  
There he was, rolled in a ball in a corner and obviously hyperventilating.  
Dean gasped and climbed over the counter to reach out to him, wrapping his arms around him.  
“Hey buddy, here you are! I've been looking for you like crazy. We need to go, we can't stay here. I'm here with you and I'm not letting you go for one second okay? Everything will be alright, all you need to do is to follow me. We're gonna get into a safeboat and it'll all be fine. So come on now!” he hurried as he tried to pull the man up without success.  
Castiel seemed to be in an almost cathartic state and he had no idea on how to make him snap out of it so they could get out of there before the ship sank.  
He tried to pull his arms to make him get up, to talk to him, nothing worked.  
The siren rang once again with a message from the captain, announcing that the evacuation was almost complete.  
“Well fuck me.” Dean sighed before putting an arm under Castiel's legs and one under his neck.  
He pulled him up easily, thankful that the man weighed so little and cursing himself for not doing this earlier.  
In a kick, he opened the service door and headed to the exit as quick as he could.  
Castiel's body started to move against his own and he felt two blue eyes stare at him.  
“Dean?” asked the black haired man, visibly lost and confused.  
“Hey Cas, good to have you back but we're in a hurry right now. Can you walk?” said Dean as he just got down the stairs.  
Castiel nodded and Dean helped him get back to his feet. They started running as fast as they could, Dean's arm still around Castiel's waist in a tight grip to make sure that he wouldn't fall.  
As they reached the closest emergency door, they realized that it was wide open but with no one to attend it. Once they grabbed onto it they saw the safetyboats in the distance.  
Everyone had already left. Dean screamed front the top of his lungs, making big signs to them for some minutes as the boat sank further down.  
An attendant finally heard him and stopped their boat, shouting back and making them signs for them to jump and swim over.  
Dean felt relief wash over him and was ready to jump until he turned to Castiel.  
He didn't knew how to swim. That was one of the first thing he told him.  
Dean started swearing, hitting on the door in frustration. He looked around, hoping to find a solution when he caught a glance of a life jacket hanging over a seat.  
He rushed towards it, grabbed it in a quick movement and fixed it around Castiel before the man could even realize what was happening.  
He put his hands on his cheeks and came closer to him, trying to get all his attention.  
“Listen to me very carefully, we are gonna have to jump. I will catch you, I will carry you to the boat. You need to trust me on this, there is no other option. You will float with the life jacket and then I'll come get you in a second. I'll be by your side before you know it.” reassured Dean.  
He could see Castiel's chest going up and down fast on the rhythm of his erratic breathing.  
“Okay.” he simply said with a tear rolling down his cheek.  
“Good, you're doing great. Hold my hand and on the count of three we jump. I'll be right next to you.” encourage Dean, turning to the open sea in front of him.  
He waited for Castiel to do the same and took his hand, holding it tightly.  
“1...2...3!” he counted until they jumped together and he saw Castiel next to him with his closed.  
They hit the water in a matter of seconds. Dean swam back up with ease, breathing in deeply before he caught sight of Castiel who seemed to be fighting an invisible force.  
Dean pulled him close by his jacket and put a hand on his cheek, looking at him straight in the eyes.  
“You did it! You're okay, see you float! Nothing will happen to you. I need you to try to relax and lie on your back so I can pull you to the boat more easily. Can you do that for me?” he asked.  
“I think so” answered Castiel, doing as he was asked.  
Dean smiled to him warmly and started swimming, pulling him along.  
The attendant shouted encouragements as they got closer and closer. Dean felt exhausted, letting two men pull him and Castiel up as they reached the boat.  
He heard the boat start again but didn't really paid attention to it.  
The warmth of the sun washed over his face, a hand wrapped around his own as a deep voice whispered warmly in his ear “Looks like I have a lot of thanking to do once we reach the land.”


End file.
